Tu as bu un verre de trop mais ça m'arrange
by Hela McCoy
Summary: "Cinq ans. Dans un vaisseau spatial. Dans l'espace. Avec Jim. Cette dernière information n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Léonard McCoy était le médecin en chef de l'Enterprise, meilleur ami du capitaine James T. Kirk, et accessoirement secrètement amoureux du dit meilleur ami." OS Jim/Bones


**Titre : Tu as bu un verre de trop mais ça m'arrange**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fanfic. J'étais en manque d'histoires sur Bones, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour moi de me lancer et d'essayer d'écrire un petit OS. Bonne lecture :)**

Cinq ans. Cinq putains d'années. Dans un vaisseau spatial. Dans l'espace. Avec Jim. Cette dernière information n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Léonard McCoy était le médecin en chef de l'Enterprise, meilleur ami du capitaine James T. Kirk, et accessoirement secrètement amoureux du dit meilleur ami.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment il avait arrêté de le voir comme plus qu'un simple ami. Ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble à l'Académie, où ils s'étaient rencontrés et jamais quitté depuis. Ils avaient écumé les bars, avaient appris à se connaître, s'étaient racontés leur vie, leurs joies comme leurs peines. Jusque-là, tout s'était passé normalement.

Puis un jour particulièrement morose, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de passer leur soirée à boire jusqu'à oublier la journée merdique qu'ils avaient passé. A force de le côtoyer, Léonard savait bien comment était Jim Kirk, et il savait surtout comment était un Jim Kirk bourré.

D'abord, il sourit comme un parfait abruti. Il rit pour rien. Puis il essaye de draguer une fille, réussit la plupart du temps, et la raccompagne chez elle où il passe la nuit. Lorsqu'il se fait jeter, c'est à Bones de l'aider à rentrer, alors qu'il est lui-même sacrément éméché. Mais bon, il est le plus âgé, le plus mature, le plus responsable, et c'est son meilleur ami. Arrivés à leur chambre, il le balance sur son lit et le laisse comater jusqu'au petit matin tandis qu'il se couche tranquillement dans son propre lit, priant pour que cette nuit, le gamin ne ronfle pas.

Sauf que cette fois-là, Jim Kirk ne souriait pas, et riait encore moins. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Jim avait l'alcool triste. Bones avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Jim restait silencieux, le nez plongé dans son verre de whisky, le regard dans le vide et l'œil humide. Après un bon quart d'heure de monologue, Léonard posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui se décida enfin à le regarder en face.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas, gamin ? »

Là, il se passa quelque chose que le docteur n'avait pas du tout prévu : Jim fondit en larmes. Pris au dépourvu, McCoy passa maladroitement un bras dans le dos de son ami dans me but de le consoler, mais son geste eut l'effet inverse vu que les pleurs de Jim redoublèrent. Bones décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer et guida le blond jusqu'à la sortie. Ils firent le chemin à pied, ce qui laissa le temps au plus jeune de se calmer. A mi-parcours, Léonard tenta d'engager la conversation.

«-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va, t'en fais pas. »

Kirk était calme, mais son regard était toujours triste. Bones persévéra.

«-Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. »

Jim le regarda et lui sourit. Un sourire doux et chaleureux, mais pas totalement convaincant.

«-Merci Bones, mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est juste un coup de blues, ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

-C'est moi ou tu sous-entends que tu fais partie des dits meilleurs ?

-Evidemment !

-Gamin prétentieux. »

Ils sourirent et discutèrent plus tranquillement, plaisantant comme à leur habitude. Et alors que Bones voyait Jim rire aux éclats, le temps sembla ralentir et son cœur battit plus fort. Il ressentit une étrange chaleur s'en propager et inonder tout son corps. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était stoppé et qu'il fixait maintenant son ami.

«-Un problème, Bones ? » S'enquit-il, l'air légèrement inquiet.

Léonard se reprit et prétendit que c'était la fatigue.

Alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher, la voix de Jim brisa le silence.

«-Tu dors ?

-Oui. » Marmonna McCoy, déjà à moitié dans les vapes. Il entendit son voisin ricaner.

«-Bonne nuit Bones.

-'nuit gamin. »

Sauf qu'il lui avait fallu bien plus de temps que d'habitude pour s'endormir ce soir-là, ses pensées étant étrangement tournées exclusivement vers la personne assoupie à deux mètres de lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'après cet épisode, Léonard fut beaucoup plus attentif et protecteur à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Un an, cinq mois, douze jours, huit heures, quarante-trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes qu'ils étaient partis. Léonard McCoy avait presque finit sa journée et se faisait royalement chier. Il était avachi sur le dossier de son siège et faisait un combat de regard avec l'horloge de l'infirmerie.

Il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir puis reconnu le timbre de voix de son cher capitaine.

«-Aller viens Bones, on a fini notre journée !

-Il me reste encore 9 minutes de garde.

-Je me suis arrangé pour que ton remplaçant soit en avance. » Fit Jim avec un clin d'œil complice.

Oui, Bones connaissait bien Jim, et là, il avait la tête de celui qui était prêt à passer une soirée bien arrosée. Et c'était son rôle de meilleur ami de le suivre dans cette voie, ce qui était loin de le déranger.

* * *

«-Mon Dieu Bones, le vaisseau tangue !

-C'est pas le vaisseau, c'est toi.

-Mon Dieu Bones…

-Quoi encore ?

-J'suis bourré.

-Tu parles d'une nouvelle. »

Kirk fronça les sourcils, soutenu par son fidèle médecin qui avait déjà du mal à marcher droit tout seul.

«-Essaye pas de réfléchir Jim, tu vas te faire mal. »

Les sourcils du capitaine se froncèrent encore plus. Après un moment de réflexion, il répondit un très éloquent « hééééé ! » ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Léonard, vite suivit par Jim. Ils zigzaguèrent ainsi jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine. A peine la porte fût-elle fermée que Jim s'écria :

«-Aller Bones, reste, comme au bon vieux temps !

-De quoi tu parles, Jim ?

-De l'Académie, quand on partageait la même chambre.

-Où tu vois deux lits ici ?

-Mais aller ! C'est pas grave, on fait une cabane ! »

Léonard leva les yeux au ciel, son capitaine était vraiment un gamin. Mais étant de bonne humeur, il eut envie d'embêter son ami et s'allongea dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Jim se figea, menaçant le médecin du regard.

«-Si tu crois que tu vas me piquer mon lit, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au… loin.

-Jusqu'au coude.

-Je le sais très bien, môsieur le docteur ! »

McCoy l'ignora royalement et le provoqua.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est confortable ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en profiter.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Sans crier gare, Jim se jeta sur son ami. Ils tombèrent du lit et finirent par se battre par terre comme des gamins. Ils cessèrent leur petite bataille lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle. Jim, ayant pris l'avantage, se retrouvait au-dessus de Bones. L'esprit embrumé par la boisson, Kirk eut l'étrange impression que la gravité était plus forte que d'habitude. Il voyait Léonard respirer rapidement, un reste de sourire sur les lèvres. Lèvres qu'il trouva subitement très tentantes. Lentement, il se pencha et embrassa doucement Léonard, qui répondit au baisé. L'atmosphère avait changé, Bones l'avait bien remarqué, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rêve le plus fou se réalise. Il avait crû imaginé la lueur de désir qu'il avait perçu dans le regard de son ami, alors lorsque celui-ci avait cueillit ses lèvres, il ne s'en était pas plaint. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jim eut l'air de se rendre compte de son geste, se dégagea et se releva, paniqué.

«-Je suis désolé Bones, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus.

-C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux absolument pas…

-Non Bones, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! »

Léonard fût vexé par les paroles de son capitaine, ce dont Jim ne se douta pas du tout. Il avait été heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais le dégoût qu'il percevait chez Jim était clair.

«-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je m'en aille.

-Non ! Non Bones, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

McCoy s'était levé et dirigé vers la sortie, puis s'était finalement retourné face à l'insistance de son ami. Jim ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour arranger la situation. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami à cause de quelques stupides verres en trop. Il se sentait coupable car il avait apprécié le baisé, et même si Léonard y avait répondu, il savait pertinemment que c'était parce qu'il était aussi soûl que lui.

«-Ecoute, j'ai un peu trop bu, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Jim, c'est OK, t'as pas à te justifier. » L'interrompit Bones qui se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux bleus de Jim plongèrent dans ceux verts du médecin, et l'attraction irrémédiable qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt réapparut. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête, et cessa tout simplement de réfléchir.

Bon, Léonard devait bien se l'avouer, il avait provoqué cette situation, curieux de savoir comment Jim réagirait s'il s'approchait très près de lui. Non mécontent du résultat, Léonard posa une main sur sa joue du blond et l'autre sur sa hanche tandis que Jim lui caressait la nuque et s'accrochait à son dos. Bones prit les devants et poussa Jim jusqu'à son lit. Le baiser devient plus langoureux et McCoy glissa sa main sous le t-shirt jaune. Il commença à embrasser le cou du plus jeune tandis que Jim réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais commis l'acte avec un autre homme. Avec des femmes d'autres espèces certes, mais jamais avec un homme. Il se redressa brutalement, faisant se stopper Léonard, qui observait son ami avec la peur d'être allé trop loin. Mais Jim le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupéfaction.

«-Bones !

-Oui ?

-Je sais pas comment… heu… enfin en théorie je sais mais… je n'ai jamais pratiqué avec… »

Bones resta interdit un moment avant de lui répondre :

«-Moi non plus. »

Et à vrai dire sur le moment il s'en fichait un peu, il désirait juste profiter de l'instant présent puis improviser. Il s'était dit que ça viendrait tout seul mais vu l'air catastrophé qu'arborait son ami, c'était loin d'être le cas. Comprenant que s'en était finit pour aujourd'hui, il roula sur le côté et fixa le plafond, un brin frustré. Jim tourna la tête pour le regarder et comprit le malentendu.

«-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas dire qu'on devait tout arrêter maintenant. »

Léonard tourna vivement la tête vers son voisin.

«-C'est vrai ? »

Kirk confirma d'un hochement de tête.

«-Oh, et bien à vos ordres capitaine. » dit Bones en souriant, le regard malicieux. Il reprit la bouche de Jim mais celui-ci se rebiffa et prit le dessus. Il s'installa à califourchon sur Léonard et l'embrassa longuement. Ils continuèrent ainsi, se chamaillant pour avoir le dessus, s'embrassant et se caressant – ils avaient perdu leur haut dans la bataille - jusqu'à ce que Jim se mette à somnoler à cause du haut taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Léonard se cala dans le dos de son compagnon qui dormait paisiblement. Il le contempla un moment avant de l'entourer de son bras et de le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves.


End file.
